Two daily self monitoring measures have been created for each of the following: frequency of consumption of items high in sodium, potassium, saturated fats and polyunsaturated fats and frequency of participation in aerobic activity events with the potential for promoting cardiovascular fitness. There are two variations in response format for the diet and exercise forms. One form asks the child to consider segments of the day separately (e.g. before school, at school, etc.) The other requires the child to integrate the response for the day as a whole. We propose to compare the dietary self report data collection methods with a 24 hour dietary recall, observations of frequency of consumption, and six consecutive overnight urine samples. We also propose to compare the exercise self report forms with a 7-day exercise recall, observations of the duration and intensity of aerobic activity, a Large Scale Integrated (LSI) activity monitor, HDL cholesterol determination, and the bicycle submaximal exercise test. These measures will be compared within a sample of 192 children which has been systematically varied to include equal numbers of children in a) three ethnic groups (Anglo-, Black-, and Mexican-American), b) four grades (3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th), and c) two gender groups (male, female). Such a study will test the concurrent validity of the self monitoring forms against the other more traditional methods of dietary and exercise assessment. Another value of the study will be to test the concurrent validity among the other measures with children, which has not been done before. Since so little is known about the habitual dietary and physical activity patterns of third to sixth grade children, the observational data will also be analyzed to reveal patterns in the incidence of consumption of the targeted foods and the performance of aerobic activity by social environment, physical location, time of day and durational variables.